Uneven Odds
by Made of Lilies
Summary: Following Bill's injury by Fenrir Greyback, his future beside Fleur seems vague. Will the arrival of a beloved from the past be enough to guide him to the road to happiness? (Bill Weasley/OC)
1. A Redhead Past

Bill was in the kitchen, flicking the pages of The Daily Prophet and devouring sugar almonds one after the other. Surprisingly enough, there was peace dominating the house despite the whole family being present. Not Mrs Weasley cleaning manically, not Fred and George laughing and yelling like lunatics, not anything. It was almost too quiet for Bill to get used to.

Suddenly, there was a ring on the doorbell. Knowing there was definitely someone else probably getting it already, he did not move from his seat but much to his dismay, soon enough he was forced to get up by his mother calling for him. "Bill? Could you come down for a second, darling?"

He hurried down the stairs, ready to face whatever crazy thing it was his mother wanted this time but before he had even come down the steps, he was met with an overwhelmingly pleasant surprise. And there was Melanie Skylights, his best friend since their school years even, his favorite person in the whole entire world. He had not seen her gorgeous face in what; five years? Of course, they had maintained contact through owls but it certainly wasn't the same. He had missed her incredibly - it always felt a little odd being back home with her not being there as well.

"Hello, you!" she simply stood at before him, all sweet smiles and happiness as he froze in his position. Before he even knew it, he was running towards her and picking her up in his arms as she wrapped his own around his neck.

She was the first to let out a happy cry and giggled enthusiastically while they remained in their hugging position; him clinging onto her for dear life and her trying to keep her balance despite her feet not even touching the ground due to their significant height difference. In an instant, he let her slip back down, afraid that he might hurt her.

"Mellie! How-What are you doing here?" the smile playing on his lips was simply impossibly to erase, he found.

"It is nice seeing you too!" she laughed and made an ironic grimace.

"Of course it's nice seeing you! I missed you so much! But that doesn't answer my question. I thought the Greeks had stolen you from us!" he pulled her in for another hug, this time a bit more properly.

She laughed at his comment. Merlin, had he missed her laugh. "Oh, they would never! As beautiful as it might be there, this will always be home. You know how it is."

"So are you back permanently?" he finally let her go from his death grip.

"I'm afraid I cannot be sure. I have no job here and although I would love to stay here, I fear papa still needs me. What I can promise you though is that I will stay long enough for you to grow tired of my company!"

"Never. I wish you had let me know though, my week would have been a little better if I did."

"Then it would not be a surprise! Thankfully, your mother is just as sweet as I remember her and agreed to help me." Melanie beamed.

"Wait, you knew?" he whipped his head around to look at his mother, bewildered.

"Of course I did! She send us an owl and asked that we keep it a secret." Molly answered simply before disappearing into another room.

"A true conspiracy behind me back then, huh?" they both laughed.

Soon enough the entire family was in the room and welcoming Melanie with all their love. They were all so thrilled to see her, but he wished he could be alone with her. There was so much to talk about.

Finding his way through the crowd of his loud family, he grabbed her hand and sneaked them away and up on the roof where they sat in their familiar spot. It was on that particular spot that they had spent entire summer nights away from school during the holidays and several other days after their graduation - before their ways split. So many priceless memories of pointless chattering and laughing, memories he would never give up.

"Merlin, Little Red. I missed you so much. It's been so long!" he exclaimed happily.

"I know! To be honest, I didn't remember you being so much taller than me. Although that is quite the case with everyone I meet." she joked and they both laughed. Sure, she was a little short but if anything it made her cuter.

"And I didn't remember you being so beautiful!" she blushed at his comment. Νow that was a lie, she had always been just as lovely and irresistible - perhaps this was simply the effect of not seeing her in so long.

She had not changed a bit, even the marvelous color of her hair remained the same. He could still remember the day he first got to see the drastic change on her naturally light brown tresses. It was during the summer holidays outside Hogwarts back during their fifth year and she had changed her hair color, making it a wine red, the color of ripe cherries. According to her words, she simply wanted something to make her look just as different physically from her twin sister as she did mentally. Well, mission accomplished.

"You changed so much! No longer wearing that earring, are we? Did the infamous Bill Weasley tone down his coolness?" she perked an eyebrow at him and laughed. "I hope that is all that's changed."

So much talking and she still hadn't even mentioned his scars. And it certainly couldn't be that she did not notice. She must have. Merlin, did he look so dreadful that even the subject alone made her uncomfortable? He quickly swept those thoughts away though when another one crept into his mind. "So where will you be staying?"

"I fear I haven't quite figured that part out yet..."

"Good. You're staying with us." he spoke decidedly, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Oh, no. You are seven people in here. I am firmly positive you are in no need of another one."

"Nonsense. You are staying here with me. End of discussion. Do not think you are going to get rid of me so easily, Mel-Belle! You are going to be seeing so much of me you'll grow tired of my existence, trust me! There is so much we have to talk about." he grabbed her hand in an instant, caressing the baby-soft skin of her palm affectionately.

She giggled in response. "Oh try me, Billy."


	2. Loved

They had been sitting in Bill's room, both of them sprawled out on his bed and going through the many photo albums, full of memories and pictures of the glorious past. It felt so good looking back at all they had been through, yet a bit sad to think those days were far behind them. Soon enough he stumbled upon a picture of their graduation ceremony in Hogwarts and hurried to show Melanie.

She laughed, causing him to chuckle along. It was the last picture they had taken together, before they parted ways. He could still remember how happy they were, ready to meet every adventure coming their way, to live their life to the fullest. All that of course prior to reality striking them out of the blue, killing those dreams one by one.

Mel must have noticed his long face because she started bubbling again. "1989 was perfect in every way! Probably the best year out of our entire time there, I would say."

"It sure was. Do you remember the Hallowe'en feast that year? It was considered the best one in Hogwarts' history! And we missed it!" he frowned.

"You were so sick." her eyes softened in compassion. "What was it, chicken pox?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "The worst I have ever been, for sure. And I was so disappointed to miss the feast! But a particular friend of mine, being the angel that she is, somehow managed to convince Madam Pomfrey that she too was sick and spent the night keeping me company in the Hospital Ward instead." his gaze rose to meet hers and she smiled in acknowledgement. "I still cannot believe you gave up the biggest celebration yet to stay with me!"

Looking back at it, he had never really asked why it was she chose to sacrifice her fun for his sake. Perhaps he didn't need to know. All that mattered was the value of her heartfelt gesture, how it made him love her even more. At times it's better not to question some particular things.

Instead of giving him the answer he longed, she giggled manically. "Oh please, do not remind me! I ended up getting sick too. I still dream about all those candy-filled pumpkins, the apples, the massive lollipops. And let's not mention the carrot cake!" she sighed adorably.

He smiled. "There's another album somewhere in this mess, I'm sure! Let me just get my wand to look for it." he moved to get up but she stopped him instead.

"Oh, I will get it." she lifted herself off the bed excitedly and tiptoed across the piles of books and hoarded things, making her way to his packed desk. He froze immediately when her eyes narrowed on the pile of papers resting there and scrutinized a particular one curiously. _Oh no._ he thought.

It was one of his many attempts to write to Fleur, desperate to find a way out of the complicated situation between them. After his being attacked by Greyback, their relationship had most certainly worn out. It was like she no longer deemed him worthy of her love.

 _My dear Fleur,_

 _I realize it has been almost two weeks now since the day you left for France. And although I do understand the circumstances under which you requested some time to think clearly, I cannot help but ask what implications there are for our future together. The situation might be difficult, but imagine how it feels to me and if anything I wanted you by my side through these rough times. Pardon me if I seem a bit too blunt with this but I fear we cannot delay it any longer. A few months ago I asked you to marry me and you agreed but now it seems like something has changed. Like you have changed. It might be a lot, it might be overbearing but I still need to know. Please come back as soon as possible, we need to resolve this matter properly like it ought to be met. I hope you haven't changed your mind about us._

 _Still yours,_

 _Bill_

She seemed to read it time after time, the tension constantly building up inside him. When she finally finished, she dropped the letter to the floor and hurried back to his side, obviously shocked.

"You...You are engaged?" she stuttered in a low voice, as if she needed to tell herself first in order to take in the words.

"Well, I suppose. As I said, there is a lot we must discuss." he struggled to avoid her gaze.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! You should have written to me, Billy!" she suddenly raised her voice, distressing her otherwise serene tone. For the first time in knowing her, Bill just couldn't read the expression on her face.

"The situation is a little more complicated than it sounds."

"I am all ears." she sat beside him patiently, crossing her legs and arms. He took a big breath and started.

He took his time to explain the entire situation with every detail possible. How it is he gained those scars, how Fleur's demeanor towards him changed after these events, how she said she needed time to rethink about their commitment. In her particular words _'The world is now much different. I'm afraid there is a lot to reconsider about such a union.'_

When he was finished, she grabbed his hand tentatively, bringing it into her own. It barely fitted in her tiny palm, but he still found it strangely comforting. "Sweetie, I know what happened. Your mother told me in the letters we exchanged. But I do not see how that affects your relationship."

"She has been having second thoughts about marrying me."

"What? That is ridiculous!" she threw her hands in the air, bewildered.

"I cannot blame her. Things are different now." he answered in below a whisper.

"Nothing is different. You are still every bit of the handsome, highly intelligent and sweet man she agreed to marry. And if anything, she is the one that does not deserve you if she lets you go in that manner." she approached him again and gingerly touched his scars with the rosy tips of her fingers. "Do not be embarrassed of these marks, they are a sign of bravery, of mental strength rather than physical one. The strength to carry on no matter what. And those who truly care will meet you along the way." she pulled him in a tight embrace and there he finally felt **loved** after so long.


	3. Thunderstorm

Molly was in the kitchen, casting scouring charms all over the mess the family had managed to create for once more. It was rather late and everyone was long asleep by now, but she could never find peace unless she knew everything was in absolute order. At least she got that time to be all alone. Or so she thought.

Bill walked up behind her silently, his bare feet hardly making any noise against the wooden floor. "Mum?"

At his voice, she jumped and turned around immediately. "Merlin, Bill! How many times have I told you not to do that? You are going to give me a heart attack one day!" her tone was barely above a whisper.

"Sorry, mum." he brushed his lips on her cheek lovingly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to bed."

"Couldn't sleep." he filled a glass with water.

"Is it the noise?" she pointed out the window. They were in the middle of a horrible thunderstorm that almost shook the house itself. Surprisingly, no one else seemed to mind. The lights themselves had gone out but Molly had made sure to cast lumos spells in every place necessary.

"Perhaps." he laid off the subject quickly. It was something else really bothering him. "Mum, can I ask you something?" at her nod of acknowledgement, he continued "Why didn't you tell Mellie about Fleur?"

She feigned ignorance. "Oh, I didn't?" she seemed to avoid his gaze.

"Mum, please be honest."

"Well, I must have forgotten, darling. There was so much to mention, that's all."

"So you are telling me I should believe that you wrote to Melanie with every single detail about everything else that's happened, yet the part you conveniently left out was the part of my fiance, who by the way you happen to dislike?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. Perhaps I skipped that part." she finally admitted, defeated.

"Thank you!" he let out a long sigh. "And why is that, may I ask?"

"I...I was simply hoping that perhaps now..." she stopped half-way with obvious hesitance. Instead of saying anything, his eyes burned into her, forcing her to continue. "I hoped now that she's here you two would finally see you are meant to be together." she finished in a breath.

He could not find the words to answer her. "Bloody hell, mum! What in Merlin's beard were you thinking?" perhaps this was not the best form of language to use in front of his mother but he felt at the end of his rope. "I know very well that you are not fond of Fleur but this...this is utterly ridiculous! I mean, inviting Mel up here just so you could...Gods, how could you do that? And especially at this time when you know how dangerous it is around here." he buried his face in his hands.

"Now wait a minute, William Arthur Weasley! I did none of that. All I did was offer her a place to stay when she said she was visiting. And I am very well aware of the situation, but she had already made her mind up. What was I supposed t o say?"

"I'm sure you could have found something. I don't want her to be exposed to this kind of danger! What if she learns about The Order as well and wishes to join? What if something happens to her?Oh dear." he sighed desperately.

"Oh pipe down, will you? She is a grown woman and perfectly capable of taking responsibility of her own life. But if you are so worried, you can always talk to her yourself. See if you can convince her."

Bewildered, he ran a hand through his hair and tiptoed away from the kitchen. "Wish me luck with that." he whispered silently and then made his way back up the stairs, heading towards his room.

On his way through the bedrooms' hallway, his eye caught a glimpse of light coming from behind the guest room's door, where Melanie was supposed to be sleeping. Curious to see why she was up, he decided to make his way up to her door.

He knocked softly on the door, but received no answer. No wonder why, the sound was far too faint for her to catch with her condition so he decided to take the brave step of stepping in instead. She was buried under the blankets, a soft candlelight lighting up the room. Gingerly, he walked up to her and sat on the bed's edge.

"Mellie?" he spoke louder this time, attempting to reach her sensitive hearing.

She shifted a little from her position, then quickly turned around to meet his intense gaze and he smiled. "Hi." he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing here? I didn't even hear you coming in." she stood up quickly, helping herself to a sitting position.

"How surprising." he joked.

"Hey!" she crossed her arms adorably, pretending to be offended by his comment but she had never been particularly good at keeping a straight face around him.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" the smile playing on his lips faded into a look of concern.

"A little." she admitted with defeat. The idea still pained her to this day. Wizards were not supposed to have weaknesses, impairments. Not that anyone had ever confronted her about it, most people did not pay attention and those who did were always sympathetic and helpful. Everybody loved her either way. Only once did someone dare to mock her during their first year - that annoying Slytherin, Anthony Murfitt - and Bill made sure he couldn't speak for the entire week. Hexing him was worth the detention.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he quickly attempted to change subjects, not wanting her to feel any more vulnerable.

Before she got a chance to answer, a loud thunder shook the house again and she jumped, letting out a small scream and then immediately buried herself back into the mountain of blankets. After bursting into laughter, he boldly joined her under the covers.

"Still can't sleep without a light in the room?" his voice lowered as he rested his head on her pillow and enjoyed the feeling of her silken crimson locks that had spread across it.

She giggled sleepily and it melted him. So many years - he had missed being so comfortable around someone. It never felt awkward or even uncomfortable, it was only soothing to have her close.

"Sweet dreams, Little Red." he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, breathing in her sweet scent of cherry blossoms before he too fell asleep.


	4. So Very Lonely

He woke up to the sounds of yelling from downstairs, ensuring him the herd he called family was awake. He stirred from his position, turning to face Melanie but was instead met by an empty side of the bed. Yet her delightful perfume was still filling the air of the room somehow. Lazily, he yawned and sat up to look out the window, admiring the lovely day outside that bore no signs of last night's disaster.

"You are up!" she beamed at him and her smile was contagious as always.

"Morning, sunshine." he yawned yet again.

"Good morning." she answered bubbly and approached with the familiar skip to her walk.

"Why are you up so early?" he rubbed his eyes manically, trying to get adjusted to the immense sunlight entering the room. He had never been much of a light sleeper.

"Oh, I couldn't help it. My poor stomach was growling furiously. I had forgotten how wonderful your mother's cooking was."

He chuckled. "Is there any left for me?"

She shook her head and handed him a brownie from her plate. "She is making a new batch as we speak."

"Goodie. I'm starving." he devoured the very last piece. "What's that?" he pointed at the parchment she was holding in one hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot. A bunch of letters arrived, Ginny said to give you this. She said 'Phlegm has written to you.', although I'm not quite sure what that means."

Bill scoffed. "It's a nickname they have come up with for Fleur. They keep calling her that. Ginny's idea, of course." he grimaced and swallowed another mouthful of his mother's delicious chocolate brownies.

"That is horrible. Why would they call her that? Are they not fond of her?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"She is annoying and blunt, I believe were their exact words."

"Well, I'm sure they are wrong." a tiny quirk played on her lips, filling him with hope yet again.

"Oh dear," he exclaimed as he read on, "she says she is coming because I'm right and we do need to talk."

"That is good, isn't it?" she smiled encouragingly.

He could only stutter in response. "I-I suppose."

"Brilliant," she threw herself in his arms and embraced him tightly. "I'm sure everything is going to be perfectly fine. Now go have some breakfast, your mother won't wait forever." she giggled and urged him to go.

He moved towards the doorway, but stopped momentarily at his steps. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to say it aloud.

"Mellie? Have I ever told you how much it is I adore you?"

"Aw, my sweet William." her chocolate eyes softened. "I adore you too, now stop procrastinating!" she threw a pillow at his running figure.

* * *

Bill walked into his room after helping his mother clean the mess after their family dinner. Melanie was already there, sitting on his bed with an old photo album on her legs. Her back was turned to him, but he could tell she was gazing at their pictures.

He sneaked up on her with light, graceful steps. "What are you searching for, Mel-Belle?" he hugged her from behind and placed his head on her own, looking down at the album.

Only then did he notice the tiny tear spots forming on the pages and her body that was shaking with sobs. Worried, he used his fingers to turn her head gently. Her eyes were red and swollen as tears glistened on her rosy cheeks. It was heartbreaking.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong." she lied, sounding a little too perky despite the waterfall of tears trailing down her beautiful face.

"Mellie, there's no use in lying to me," Bill insisted, his voice firm, yet tender. "Why are you crying?"

Melanie was unable to keep the sobs at bay any further. She pulled away from his death grip to bury her face in her lap.

"Mellie? Mellie!" he hollered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a mess right now-" she tried to speak but her voice was still shaky. It pained him to see her like that.

"-Don't apologize," Bill interrupted. "Look, just tell me what got you so upset, I'm sure there is something I can do."

"No, it's nothing really." she feigned a faint smile. "I just couldn't help it..." her eyes drifted away from his burning stare.

"Mellie, sweetie, it's alright." he tried to reassure her.

Melanie wiped away the most recent tears. "I just feel sooo alone..." her otherwise harmonious voice started fading into mere whispers.

And then it dawned on him what she meant. Five entire years she had spent isolated in a tiny, tranquil island all the way down in Greece. Away from the rest of the world, from her friends - from him.

Noticing the look of acknowledgement in his eyes, she continued whilst struggling to smother her sobs. "I'm probably just being ridiculous, you really shouldn't mind me."

"No, Mellie. Please talk to me. You are always here for me and so will I. Please." Bill cupped her face with his hands lovingly. He felt so useless at that moment when she needed him most.

Her crying intensified. "I just feel so inadequate. No matter how hard I try, I'm just not good enough. And I miss everyone so, so much. It feels like everyone I love is always so far away. Junie, Greg, you..."

"Hey, I'm here!" he reminded her.

"Billy, it's not the same and you know it," she insisted. "You're engaged now, Fleur is your priority and, eventually, I am going to fade into the background." she finished and he felt his heart crack at her statement.

"That will never happen."

"Yes, it will. And that is how it should be, Bill. I am not mad about it, it is just...I get so very lonely, that is all."

Suddenly he felt an immense wave of guilt striking him. So many years and he had never even thought of visiting her in her family's isolation. Of course letters were not enough. He couldn't believe how oblivious and idiotic he had stood.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Late Night Plans

Unaware of his thoughts, she continued. "The true reason why I came is that I was in desperate need of a friend. I needed you. Merlin knows how alone I felt down there, Bill. So bloody alone. Papa is barely someone to communicate with, Greg moved away with his own family and Juni is never home for long enough," she wiped a few more tears and continued "And here I am, constantly struggling to maintain my sanity when I live in the middle of nowhere, cut out from the rest of the world."

Instead of answering in vain, he hovered over her petite frame and covered her small body with his own, smothering her in his embrace. She looked so fragile you'd think she'd shatter if she fell.

 _Taking in her words, he realized the depth of her unhappiness. He couldn't blame her. Instead, he had never felt anything but respect and even greater adornment for her choice of life. Before her father's condition, she too had dreams and hopes and she would certainly have accomplished them. Yet when the situation called for it, she was the only one willing to sacrifice her entire future in order to stay by his side._

 _Moving to the end of the world was never her choice but with her father's delicate state, it was a necessary measure. He needed peace and someone to care for him and she - being the lovely human being that she was - gave it to him._

 _He could still the remember the moment she passed away. That day, the weight of the world was placed on her shoulders._

 _Soon after Mr. Morpheus' state worsened and he was led t_ _o a mental breakdown; he became obsessive with writing,_ _refusing to eat and sleep. It was heartbreaking watching her best friend as she struggled to collect the pieces._

But now she was here and that is all that mattered. "Shhh..." he caressed her red locks, comforting her. "It's alright," he pulled back to look into the brown depths of her eyes, "I'm never leaving you alone again. Never, I promise."

"But-" she whimpered defiantly but he interrupted.

"No buts, no ifs. You need me and I need you, isn't that right?" she nodded in agreement at his question and he continued, "Then we stick together." he reassured her with a smile.

Melanie reached up and pecked his cheek. _They were going to be alright._

There were a few moments of perfect silence, but it only hid familiarity, not tension. It was silence shared between people who needed no more words.

Suddenly, he released her from his embrace and pulled them both back up on their feet. "Go get dressed," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "If we leave soon, we'll probably be back before lunch tomorrow and we can help mum with the decorations."

"What?"

"Oh, and you should dress well, it's getting really cold out there." he said, not really answering the question. It sounded a bit ridiculous how he sounded, as if it was his mother speaking.

"Billy, please answer me." she pleaded, her sweet candour being compelling. "Please."

He took a deep breath and replaced the nervous look on his face with that of determination.

"Mellie, consider this your intervention. Or your kidnapping, if you may."

Melanie's utter confusion was evident on her face. Usually, it would be her saying something a bit too perky or adorably outlandish. Now he was being one big riddle...a riddle who just informed her she was being kidnapped.

"Bill," she approached carefully, "what are you talking about?"

Bill stood tall above her and made unflinching eye contact with the small redhead. "We are going to Hogsmeade. You can resist all you want to, but I am not going anywhere until I convince my best friend to spend some quality time with me. We will go to the inn and then we can pay a visit to Honeydukes! I bet some pink coconut ice will do the job."

Melanie was speechless. She looked out the window noticing it was dark - they had lost track of time - and then back at Bill, who continued to stand resolutely, waiting patiently for her response. She shook her head as if she were attempting to erase the scene from existence.

She laughed. Heartily. Because in her mind, there was no possible way he could have been serious. She made her way to the door, but Bill blocked her path, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Melanie, I just want to go away for a while. It's only a few hours. I promise we will get back on time, it's just I miss those days when we would do these type of things like spend entire nights on the roof or make late night trips to Honeydukes and eating until we could no longer move. I miss that so much."

"But-but I told your mother I would help with the cooking and all-"

"-And you will! Please Mellie...I just want you to myself for a while!" his puppy eyes begged her.

"Alrighty," she agreed breathlessly. "Let me just get dressed." her perky high-pitched voice returned.

Almost immediately, Melanie found herself being lifted into the air and being spun around. She was sure that the rest of the family were going to complain about the noise from all the squealing so she hushed them.

"Next stop; Hogsmeade!" he chuckled. He hadn't looked forward to something so much in a very long time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! So I wanted to take this chance to thank you for all your support! I was surprised to see how many of you have either favorited or followed my story and I'm so glad! It would mean the world to me if you could also take the time to leave a review because it helps me improve and I love hearing your exact thoughts on my work! I love you all, thanks for reading!**

 **P.S.** I was inspired to write this fanfic by one my favorite songs _Uneven Odds_ by _Sleeping at Last_. I've loved it forever and the idea crawled into my mind somehow. Those of you who know it have probably noticed the references here and there. *wink*


	6. Turning Page

"Lemonade? Really?" Bill playfully mocked Melanie for her choice of drink.

She grimaced ironically. "Not everyone likes butterbeer."

"When was the last time you tasted it? Perhaps your mind will change now." he pushed over his glass for her to taste.

She eyed it rather unenthusiastically and he scoffed jokingly.

"Oh, come on! A glass of butterbeer is not getting you drunk."

Gingerly, she took a sip but soon regretted judging from the hilarious expression on her face. "I think I prefer my lemonade, as childish as it may sound!" she beamed at him.

"What are you so afraid of? A single drink is not getting you in trouble. Besides, you don't even get drunk that easily." he insisted.

She poked her tongue out at him. "It's not about getting in trouble. I just don't like drinking that much."

"February 8th, 1987." Bill spoke loudly to make sure he was heard despite the loud noise of the crowds in Three Broomsticks.

"What's that?" Melanie tilted her head in confusion.

"The first and only time you ever did get in trouble, Little Angel. I'm never forgetting that." he reminded her.

"Oh, right! Detention from Potions class!" she acknowledged his flashback.

"I can't believe Snape punished you for helping me with the Truth Serum."

"He punished **you** too."

Bill chuckled lightly. _Sweet, sweet Mellie; she did not change a bit._ "I deserved some of it, I was a total knucklehead when it came to Potions. But punishing you for being the lovely creature that you are and helping me? That man was bloody unbelievable! Still is, I have heard."

"He is not that bad." her statement caused his mouth to fall off."

"Are you joking? The man is nasty! Scathing, bitter remarks always on the tip of his tongue and that misery surrounded him no matter where he goes!"

"Well, you do not know what made him this way. Every person has his own demons." she argued softly.

Bill was puzzled by her words. He had never looked at it that way. It made sense if you really thought about it; it was true. He did not know what had occurred in Snape's life that made him the man he was. He had always assumed it was simple hate and viciousness by nature.

"I suppose you are right. But that does not give him the right to behave like that. How can a man be so empty and impervious to feelings?"

"Perhaps that is the problem. That he has never been shown any love. I am sure things would be much different if someone actually cared for the man." she finished and he felt this overwhelming urge to pull her close, he loved her even more when she talked like that.

Instinctively, his hand reached for hers from across the table when a female voice resounded, "William." Bill's muscles went taut and before he could brace himself, Fleur flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Bill didn't even bother returning the favor, he simply pushed her away and took a step back. His gaze flew to Melanie instead but she was too busy staring at Fleur with uneasiness.

Fleur must have noticed his lack of eagerness, because she quickly spun around to face Mellie, giving her a dismissive once-over. "I had hoped we would be alone." she continued, rudely disregarding Melanie's presence.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked her coldly, keeping his distance from the woman who once was his fiance. But now she felt like someone who had caused him so much hurt and heartbreak, he simply could not forgive her; no matter how hard he tried.

But despite his attitude, she seemed to insist. "I went to the Burrow first, but your mother told me I would find you here. Although I didn't know you would have company." Fleur gave Melanie yet another glance.

"I should let the two of you talk." Melanie cracked a shy smile and gingerly got up to leave but Bill stopped her in her tracks.

"There's no need for you to leave. I don't think there is something we need to discuss."

The blonde blinked; stunned by the way Bill had dismissed her. "But we need to talk about **us** , that is why I came."

"There has been no us, not since you left the ring at my home and left because apparently a couple scars changed everything for you!" he raised her voice unwillingly.

"I thought you would understand! I needed to reconsider your offer. The world is changing, I needed to be sure about this!" Fleur started to fluster.

"Offer? Love is no offer! We cannot simply stand here and bargain our feelings like it's some sort of business meeting! It all came down to whether you loved me or not. And if you did, then you would have been here when I needed you! You would have stood by my side and show me that a few scars cannot change the way you feel about me. But you did none of that!"

"It was difficult, I needed time." Fleur seemed so flustered and taken aback by Bill's attack.

Bill lost it at her choice of words. "Well then, you took your time! And I took mine."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned his look of absoluteness.

"It means it is time for you to let us go back to our evening." he gave her one last glance before turning his gaze to the only person he could count on.

Bill grabbed Melanie's hand and rushed outside the inn, not looking back once. Unfortunately, it seemed like Fleur hadn't quite received the message as clear as she should and followed them outside, obviously aggravated.

"William! If you walk away now, we are over." she played her last card, but it was hopeless. He no longer cared; the people who loved him had been with him all along.

Aware of the tension, Melanie moved to give the couple space but Bill maintained his death grip on her, not letting her go far. He simply stood there, completely apathetic about the severity of her words.

"We were doomed from the beginning." he answered her with such confidence that he managed to shock himself.

"Fine then," the blonde shouted, "-if that is your choice. But I can guarantee you there are a hundred other suitors begging, so you should not expect me to take you back. There is no coming back from this, William Weasley."

It was the first time he had ever seen Fleur in such a furious state but he felt no remorse.

"Good." Bill shrugged her off indifferently and turned around to leave for once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** For all of you people who like Fleur, I'm really sorry but it had to be done. I personally never liked her because in my eyes she was just as hateful as she was in the Weasley family but you know, in the end she proved she was not quite that bad. Anyways, please don't hate me for it, it's just a fanfic! I hope you liked either way and please please please let me know exactly what you thought because reviews are like candy.


	7. We Get Each Other

Melanie stopped him in the middle of the street by gently pulling on their linked hands. "Are you alright?" her sweet voice cracked a little with concern.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he feigned utter indifference.

Apparently, he was not convincing enough. "Billy, honey. You just broke up your engagement! What happened, I thought you loved her!"

"I am not so sure anymore that I loved her. I fell in love with her perhaps, but there is very few people I have ever truly loved." he answered her calmly, meaning every word.

Unbeknownst to her, his gaze dropped to her lovely face longingly. She only hummed in acknowledgement of his words, but she caressed the inside of his calloused hand with her baby soft skin. The feeling was almost intoxicating.

"Let's go to Hog's Head!" she suggested excitedly out of the blue.

"For what?"

"To drink the troubles away, silly." she smiled, making her gorgeous dimples reappear.

His jaw almost dropped at her suggestion. "You? Drinking?"

"Oh, yes! But you sir, will be responsible for taking me home if I cannot even stand on my own, alright?"

"It's a deal!" they let their pinky fingers entwine, sealing the promise.

* * *

Almost two hours, a long stay at the Hog's Head inn and far too many firewhiskeys, they were both blind drunk and completely hazy. It was hard to determine which one was in a worst state, one would guess it was Melanie, due to her inexperience with drinking, but Bill seemed to be the one endlessly blubbering.

"A hundred suitors? I mean, really now?" Bill exclaimed rather loudly, making even bigger crowds gather around the pair and cheer along.

Melanie on the other hand seemed to bite her lip to stop herself from saying a word, why he could not tell.

"How could I have been so stupid? I mean, I always thought I was smarter than that you know?" he buried his face in his hands, but looked up confused when a pair of arms gently took hold of his wrists.

His gaze rose to meet her dark brown orbs and the comforting smile she always seemed to wear. "Let's go home, Billy." she spoke softly.

"What, now? The party is just getting started!" he cheered again and finished yet another glass.

She ignored his attitude and tried again, her small hand reaching for his across the table. Her gaze was so intense and pleading he almost felt compelled to look back down at her gorgeous brown orbs. "Billy, please. Let's go home." she spoke softly.

Unable to resist her plea, he gladly took her hand and allowed her to lead the way outside, back in the freezing breeze that was growing stronger by the minute. Deathly silence fell between them as they made their way down the ally.

Unbeknownst to Melanie, Bill's gaze was locked on her the entire time. She looked adorable in those black polka dot rain boots of hers and the way they squealed at her every movement. The powerful wind had even managed to mess with her crimson locks that were now escaping the carefully placed pins.

She let out a small shriek at another gust of wind that hit them and he took the opportunity to tighten his hold on her, gently running his hands up and down her arms.

"I can't believe you didn't pack winter clothes." he chuckled and eased the red stray locks that had fallen on her face.

She pouted. "I did. This is as warm as it gets with any of my clothes." she laughed self-mockingly. "It's always hot back home." His heart ached a little at her choice of words. That was not her home, home should be here when it used to be, where he was.

Another pregnant pause followed before Bill started rambling drunkenly again.

"Mellie?" he called out to her and she only hummed in response. "Do you think I made the right choice?" he suppressed a hiccup, trying to sound as serious as possible despite his state.

"Oh my Billy, she's not good enough for you if she can't appreciate who you are. Not even close." she spoke in a rather singsong voice.

"You're right...She never got me - always tried to change me, my hair, my clothes...They weren't good enough for her, I suppose. She didn't get me. You get me, you always have. You've always understood me. Fleur doesn't get me, Mellie. You do, you really do..."

"Aw, William-" she reached up and pulled him close into a heartwarming embrace that made him fell all warm and fuzzy inside. "Not Fleur, me. You...me...we get each other."

Freddie stopped breathing for a second. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant, could she? He had dreamed of her saying something like that for a long time. Admittedly, he still fantasized about her wanting to be with him at times, but there was no way she could have meant anything along those lines. She was drunk too and at the end of the day, they were just best friends, right? He shook away the thought.

There was no point in reading too much into anything that she had said tonight. She was too far gone and couldn't be taken seriously, no matter how much he wanted it. Their words were simply thin air; they would vanish the next day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! I know, I know! I'M NOT DEAD, I PROMISE! I know there is no justification for how much I have completely ignored my writing for so long and left crucial parts of my works undone. But you have to believe me, it wasn't enjoyable for me either. You see I have been struggling with school and my Italian classes so much in this past few months so I decided to take a break for a while and focus on other priorities but now I'm back on track and more ready than ever to finish what I started! Thank you so much to all of you who stuck around despite the situation. I'm so sorry! :( This is just the beginning, trust me! I'll be back with more for each and every one of my works! (I hope so at least, *wink*)


End file.
